A Christmas Miracle
by hyrew
Summary: After watching the newest Xmas special I was inspired to write a little Christmas oneshot myself. Quinn wants to do something nice for Artie. Quartie.


A Christmas Miracle

(A.N:/ So after watching the Christmas special and hearing the line about the re-walk breaking, which left me lactating with rage, I thought of a cute little oneshot. So yeah, hope you Quartie fans enjoy. :])

"Finn, can we talk?" Quinn asked, running a little to catch up with the taller boy.

"About what?"

"I know that we haven't really spoken since we broke up and we try our best to avoid each other as much as possible but I really need your help."

"With what?" Finn asked.

Quinn smiled a little. "You heard about Artie's re-walk…About how it broke. Well, this year for Christmas I want to get it fixed for him and since you work at the Hummel Auto shop I thought-"

"I think it's great that you want to do something nice for Artie and all but his walking thing isn't the same as a car…Burt wouldn't even know how to fix it." Finn said cutting Quinn off.

"I did some research on them and emailed the company that makes them. They replied in Japanese and my internet translator was off on a few words but I understood it for the most part. I'd do it myself but I don't have the tools or the ability to." Quinn replied while getting the papers out and handing them to Finn. "It's basically all here."

Finn sighed lightly. "Does Artie know about all this?"

"No, I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Then how are you going to get it? I've been to his house to play Mario with Puck and it's in the corner of his room under a bunch of things. It's totally trashed..Puck and I thought he was trying to build a jet-pack when we first saw it."

"I told his parents about my plan and they gave it to me already. They said it sitting in the corner collecting dust just depressed him anyway. They were glad to move it. I'm also willing to pay for the labor and any tools that you need."

Finn stopped walking to get a good look at Quinn. "Quinn…Artie's an awesome guy and I'd love to help him out but are you sure he wants this? Remember two years ago what Tina told us about? How he tried to walk and when he failed it just made him more depressed. And then last year when the stupid thing broke. Remember how upset he was? He's always telling us that he's fine with being in a chair. Maybe we should respect that."

Quinn's small smile left. "I know that he says he's fine about it but he isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Artie and I aren't the closest of friends but I know him well enough to know that the one thing he wants to do more than anything in the world is to walk. He would never admit it but I know it's true. Trust me."

Finn sighed a little louder. "Bring it by the shop after school and I'll see what Burt and me can do…no promises that we can fix it though."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks Finn." And with that the two went their separate ways to class.

—later—

"Hi Mr. Hummel." Quinn said as she carried in some of Artie's re-walk. "Congrats on winning the election by the way." She finished with a smile.

Burt gave Quinn a nod and smiled. "Thanks. Now, Finn tells me you have some sorta walking machine that you want us to take a look at."

"Yes. This is one of the legs. There's another leg and a back piece in my car….it's a little heavy…" She replied.

Burt nodded again. "Finn, Kurt, come out here and help me get these pieces moved."

"Thanks." Quinn said softly.

The two boys went over to Quinn's car to get the rest of the material. Finn took the other leg and the back piece while Kurt took a screw that fell out of the leg piece. Quinn laughed lightly to herself at the sight.

Finn and Burt read over the papers Quinn had given them and began to work while Kurt and Quinn watched from a distance.

"So," Kurt began, "Why exactly are you doing this for Artie? The two of you never seemed very close."

"Artie's sweet. He's a good guy who deserves good things to happen to him."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Especially at this time of year."

The Holiday season wasn't a good time of the year for the Abrams family. It was winter time when Artie got in his car accident. Artie and his mother were on the freeway driving home from Mrs. Abrams' book club when the car beside them hit a patch of black ice and skidded into theirs, t-boning their car and pinning Artie down. It took ten men and two jaws of life to get him out of the twisted metal that was once a car. Ever since Artie spent all of his winter break locked in his room refusing visitors. This year was going to be different though, Quinn was going to make sure.

The two continued to talk for the next hour or so before Burt finally looked up from his work. "Well from the looks of things I think I can fix this thing but it's going to take me another day or two. It's pretty complicated stuff so I'm going to call a buddy of mine at the hardware store to take a look too, see if I'm doing everything right."

"Great. Thanks a lot Mr. Hummel, I really appreciate this." Quinn said with a smile before heading to her car. She owed Artie a lot. Before the two of them started talking and became friends she was a mess. Sure, it had been Sam who finally made her change her ways but Artie had helped her a lot too. He always put up with her crazy and was always so supportive of her…Plus he was the only one who ever missed her when she was gone, let alone noticed when she wasn't around. Aside from Rachel, Artie was the only one who stuck around when she went through her punk phase. He even helped her find a place that would remove her stupid Ryan Seacrest tattoo. Yes, Quinn owed Artie a lot. She smiled as she started her car and drove off. She knew he'd love this.

A few days passed before Kurt told Quinn to stop by the shop to pick up the re-walk. When she finally did she was beyond excited to see the final results. It looked just as it did before it broke.

"It's good as new." Burt said with a proud smile on his face. "It just needed a little bit of individual work. See the problem with these things are that they are made a bunch at a time instead of one by one to make sure they work right."

"Dad, don't bore her with your stories." Kurt said as Finn loaded the re-walk into Quinn's car.

"It's all in there." Finn said as he clapped his hands lightly.

"Thanks so much." Quinn replied. "How much do I owe you?"

Burt smiled. "Nothing. Merry Christmas." He said as he turned around to leave. Finn did the same.

Kurt grinned. "So when are you going to give this to your boyfriend?"

"Tomorrow." Quinn said getting in her car. "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Shame. You'd make a cute couple." He said as the two laughed.

The next day Quinn found herself in front of the Abrams door, nervous to knock. She had been in the house many times but this time it was different. She knew Artie was sensitive about him walking and that the Holiday season made the subject even more sensitive. She was nervous that he would reject the gift. She gulped and rung the doorbell. A moment later a familiar voice was heard saying "coming". Quinn smiled as she heard the sound of wheels lightly creaking as they came closer. His wheels always made creaking sounds during the cold. The doorknob twisted and a moment later there Artie was looking up at Quinn in confusion.

"Quinn?" Artie said shocked. Quinn never came over unannounced, and she was very well aware of his no visitor policy during this time.

"Hi." Quinn said.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Quinn asked, replying to his question with another question. "It's rude to let a lady stay out in the cold."

Artie nodded before wheeling out of the doorframe to let Quinn in. He noticed she was carrying a rather large bag. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving you your Christmas present." She replied as she sat down on the Abrams' living room couch.

"Oh?" Artie said confused as he took the bag from her. "So what is it?"

Quinn laughed lightly. "Open it and you'll find out."

Artie nodded, still a little confused, but complied and began to open the bag. "Quinn." Artie said as he saw the re-walk.

"I had it fixed." Artie didn't say anything instead he just stared at the bad. Quinn began to get nervous. "I know this isn't your favourite time of the year because of what happened to you and I know that you don't like to talk about being in a wheelchair but I also know that it's your dream to dance. You told me two years ago after you sang that song for Mike and Tina. I know this whole directing thing is just a way to cope with the fact that you don't think you'll ever be able to accomplish that dream but I'm hear to tell you that you can if you try hard enough. Dreams aren't supposed to be easy Artie." There was a silence after Quinn finished her speech. She got up and started to make her way to the door before Artie spoke.

"This is the nicest thing I've ever gotten…Even nicer then when I got it the first time because I know you went through all the effort of getting it fixed. Thank you Quinn."

Quinn smiled and walked back over to Artie. "So, aren't you going to try it on?"

Artie smiled. "Help me put my legs in it." Quinn did just that. Within three minutes Artie's legs were strapped in and Quinn finished setting up the back piece.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Artie said as he began to stand up. A smile spread across his face. "I-I'm walking!" Artie exclaimed.

"Yeah you are." Quinn said just as happily as Artie.

"Go across the room! I want to see if I can go to you." Quinn did just the same. It took about ten minutes but Artie finally got to Quinn.

"You've grown since last year." Quinn said. "You're taller than me now."

"I did? Huh, I guess you don't notice when you're constantly sitting down."

"Well, I'm glad you're standing now." Quinn replied.

"Why?"

"So I don't have to bend down to do this." Quinn said as she leaned in to kiss Artie.

(A.N:/ So I hope you all liked this. It really made me mad about how they broke the re-walk because, in my opinion, it was the most touching moment in Glee. Also, the title is from when he first got the re-walk and Quinn said "It's a Christmas Miracle". Yay. Anyway yeah, I love the Holiday season so I wanted to write a Christmasy oneshot…and I also love Artie so yeah, hope you all liked it! XOXO)


End file.
